Project Abstract The purposes of this study are: (1) to translate an established, lecture training program on sleep, alertness, and fatigue management to a pilot computer-based, internet-accessible format (E-MAMF); and (2) to determine the feasibility and effects of E-MAMF on sleep quantity and quality of long-haul truck drivers. Specifically, the study aims to: (1) Determine the feasibility of the E-MAMF education intervention for use in long-haul truck drivers; and (2) Determine the effects of the pilot E-MAMF educational intervention on sleep quantity and quality, subjective sleepiness, and fatigue in long-haul truck drivers. A two-group repeated measures experimental design will be used to address the specific aims of the proposed project. The sample will consist of long-haul truck drivers who sleep at least three nights per week in the sleeper berths of their trucks; and who drive without a driving partner or passenger (solo). Participants will be recruited at trucking industry trade shows at various locations in the U.S. states during the months of March, June, July, August, and November. Participants will be randomly assigned to E-MAMF or Wait Control groups after screening, informed consent, and collection of baseline data are complete. During week one, all participants will have actigraph monitoring and will complete daily sleep, fatigue, and road/driving conditions measures. At Week Two, participants in the E- MAMF group will receive access to Modules 1-4 of E-MAMF delivered weekly online for four weeks and weekly telephone follow-up calls for the duration of the study protocol to reinforce module information. Participants in the Wait Control group will receive weekly telephone attention control calls from the research team for the first six weeks of the protocol. At Week Six, both groups will receive one week of actigraph monitoring and will complete all of the same measures completed for the baseline actigraph monitoring session. Beginning on Week Seven, the Wait Control group will receive access to Modules 1-4 of E-MAMF delivered weekly online for four weeks along with weekly telephone followup to reinforce module information. During Week 12 of the protocol, all participants will receive a third period of actigraph monitoring using the same measures completed for the previous actigraph monitoring sessions. Data will be analyzed using descriptive statistics, frequencies, general linear and mixed models.